You're Going Down Clown!
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |season = Bakugan Battle Brawlers |number = 33 |last = Play Nice Runo |next = Home Sweet Home |image = File: GoingDownClown.jpg }} You're Going Down Clown! is the 33rd episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It aired on April 20, 2008, in English. Plot As the Brawlers are sent to the Doom Dimension, they are confronted by the Six Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia. Julie, Marucho, Shun, and Runo all have passed their tests. As a reward, the Legendary Soldiers have granted the Brawler's Guardian Bakugan, an evolution; resulting in Gorem evolving into Hammer Gorem, Preyas spawning Angelo/Diablo Preyas, Skyress evolving into Storm Skyress, and Tigrerra evolving into Blade Tigrerra. Now it is Dan and Drago's turn to confront their test in order to free the Brawlers (as well as all the other Bakugan trapped) from the Doom Dimension. Dan and Drago battle Apollonir, the leader of the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia. Even though they defeated Apollonir, Drago has not evolved like the others. Apollonir later explains that in order for Drago to evolve again, he will need to defeat the other Brawlers as a second test. Major events *Dan battles Apollonir, who uses a masked clown as a brawler. *Dan defeats Apollonir, but after unmasking the clown and finding Runo's face underneath, he is told that he must battle all of his friends in order to pass his test. *Dan is freed from the Doom Dimension. *Alice faints while out on a walk but is found by Christopher. *Joe obtains Wavern. *Joe and his mother begin settling into their new home in Wardington. Featured Brawl Battle at the Illusionary Moon *'Dan Kuso' VS Illusionary Clown Round 1 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 0 *'Clown's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Clown's HSP: 0 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Dan and the Clown both throw out their Gate Cards against each other. The Clown throws out Pyrus Mock Dragonoid onto her Gate Card. (Power: 390 Gs) Dan throws out Pyrus Mantris onto his Gate Card. (Power: 350 Gs) The Clown throws out a second Pyrus Mock Dragonoid onto her newly set Gate Card. (Power: 440 Gs) Dan throws out Pyrus Griffon against Mock Dragonoid 1. (Griffon: 390 Gs - Mock Dragonoid: 390 Gs) Dan activates Fire Tornado on Griffon, transferring 100 Gs from the opponent to Griffon. (Griffon: 490 Gs - Mock Dragonoid: 290 Gs). The Clown opens her Gate Card (Mock Dragonoid Character), doubling Mock Dragonoid's power level. (Griffon: 490 Gs - Mock Dragonoid: 580 Gs). Griffon gets wiped out by Mock Dragonoid's headbutt attack and returns to Dan in ball form. Mock Dragonoid returns to the Clown in ball form. The Clown's first Gate Card vanishes. The Clown wins this round. Round 2 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 0 *'Clown's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Clown's HSP: 300 Bakugan remaining on the field: Dan's Mantris, the Clown's Mock Dragonoid The Clown throws out Pyrus Mock Dragonoid against Mantris. (Mantris: 350 Gs - Mock Dragonoid: 390 Gs) Dan opens his Gate Card (Level One), which lowers the opponent's Power Level by 100 Gs if it is rated 400 Gs or more. Since Mock Dragonoid's power level is below 400 Gs, this does not work. Mantris gets wiped out by Mock Dragonoid's swinging tail attack and returns to Dan in ball form. Mock Dragonoid returns to the Clown in ball form. Dan's first Gate Card vanishes. The Clown wins this round. Round 3 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 0 *'Clown's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Clown's HSP: 600 Bakugan remaining on the field: The Clown's Mock Dragonoid Dan throws out Pyrus Delta Dragonoid against Mock Dragnoid 2. (Delta Dragonoid: 450 Gs - Mock Dragonoid: 440 Gs) The Clown opens her Gate Card (Cheering Battle), allowing her to add in another Bakugan which increases his first Bakugan's power level. The Clown throws out Pyrus Mock Dragonoid onto the Cheering Battle. (Deta Dragonoid: 450 Gs - Mock Dragonoids: 530 Gs) Dan activates D-Strike Attack on Drago, increasing his power level by 200 Gs for the rest of the game. (Delta Dragonoid: 650 Gs - Mock Dragonoids: 530 Gs) The Mock Dragonoids get wiped out by Drago's fireball attack and return to the Clown in ball form. Drago returns to Dan in ball form. The Clown's second Gate Card vanishes. Dan wins this round. Round 4 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 350 *'Clown's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 ~ Clown's HSP: 600 Bakugan remaining on the field: None The Clown sets her final Gate Card. The Clown throws out Pyrus Apollonir onto her newly set Gate Card. (Power: 500 Gs) Dan throws out Pyrus Delta Dragonoid against Apollonir. (Delta Dragonoid: 650 Gs - Apollonir: 500 Gs) The Clown opens her Gate Card. (Pyrus Normal: + 500 Gs) (Delta Dragonoid: 1150 Gs - Apollonir: 1000 Gs). The Clown activates Maximum Pyrus on Apollonir, increasing his power level by 200 Gs. (Delta Dragonoid: 1150 Gs - Apollonir: 1200 Gs). Dan activates Fusion Ability D-Strike Extreme on Drago, increasing his power level by 200 Gs. (Delta Dragonoid: 1350 Gs - Apollonir: 1200 Gs). Apollonir gets wiped out by Drago's fire stream attack. Dan wins this round. Conclusion *'Dan's BR:' 1/3 ~ Clown's BR: 0/3 The winner is Dan Kuso. Bakugan Debuts *Mock Dragonoid Bakugan Seen *Apollonir *Clayf *Dragonoid *Delta Dragonoid *Mock Dragonoid *Dual Hydranoid *Exedra *Fear Ripper *Frosch *Gorem *Hammer Gorem *Griffon *Lars Lion *Mantris *Oberus *Preyas *Angelo/Diablo Preyas *Skyress *Storm Skyress *Tigrerra *Blade Tigrerra *Wavern Trivia *The battlefield where Dan take his test almost exactly look like the one where he battled Mag Mel in The Final Takedown. *The second beam struggle occur. Errors *When Dan first uses Mantris, he says "Drago stand!" instead of "Mantris stand!". *When Dan figured out cheering battle is activated, he said it let's add another identical bakugan in the field when really it just add another bakugan. Video de:Du wirst verlieren, Clown! Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Episodes